


光盘的正确使用方法

by Shu_yu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter - Freeform, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shu_yu/pseuds/Shu_yu
Summary: 一个光盘引发的一场故事光盘后续ooc，慎入！声明：他们属于JK罗林，而我只有yy他们的权力。





	光盘的正确使用方法

德拉科最近很不对劲。  
哈利鼓着腮帮子，嘴里塞着一块奶油蛋糕一动一动的想着。  
又来了又来了，哈利瞪视着德拉科，这家伙最近就像犯了病一样，一直莫名其妙的盯着他看，而他可以感受出其中...下流的意味，露骨而情色。  
哈利不去想其他的，专心对付面前的奶油法棍。  
“嘿，兄弟，马尔福又在看你了。”  
“我的天，他看上去就像是想把你一口吃了！”  
“你怎么能视而不见！嘿！我们上去揍他一顿什么的！阴险的斯莱特林！总是做些讨厌的事情！”  
“好了，闭嘴吧罗恩。”赫敏把一根鸡腿堵到罗恩嘴里，一脸冷漠的说。

哈利朝赫敏感激的笑了笑，他对好友的抱怨实在是无可奈何，他从来不去主动挑衅马尔福，他只是偷偷的看马尔福。那个他所暗恋的金发坏小子，他会在没有人的时候嘴唇上下开合，吐出平时不会说的“德拉科”，他会用隐身斗篷披在身上悄悄跟在他身后，他会享受和德拉科吵架的时间...  
哈利眨眨眼，喝完了最后一口南瓜汤，抹了抹嘴，准备离开。  
可当他刚走出大厅的拐角时，一头撞上了一个人 哈利嘴里道着“抱歉”缓缓的抬起头，然后笑容笑容一下子就凝固在了脸上。  
德拉科·马尔福！  
果然，那两片薄唇里流露出的是讨厌的话语。  
“啧啧，这不是我们的救世主吗？难道他傻到连眼镜都拯救不了他的眼瞎了？”马尔福假笑，“又或者波特宝宝想利用他的救世主特权来撞到一个无辜的斯莱特林学生？”  
周围的人都发出“哈哈”的嘲笑声，哈利不记得自己反驳了几句，只是热血上头，便和马尔福扭打了起来。  
马尔福越发修长的身形早已超过了哈利，他利用自己的优势把哈利压在身下，哈利的用力挣扎，双手被马尔福按在头顶，两条腿也被压住，最后金发小子在他的口袋里塞了点什么东西，在他耳边坏坏的吹了一口气之后假笑着离开了。

 

是一张纸条。  
【晚上级长寝室见，口令是“光盘”】  
哈利有点摸不着头脑，马尔福想干什么？但到了夜晚他还是披着隐形衣来到了级长寝室前，说完口令后推门而入。  
马尔福并不在级长寝室里，可能年轻的斯莱特林级长是去抓夜游的学生了？哈利有些滑稽的想，他的眼光扫到放在桌子上的两杯红酒，贴心的在下面压了纸条，“我有点急事，先出去一下，请稍等，红酒和糖请任意享用。”他端起一杯红酒，抿了两口，为微微发涩的感觉皱眉。哈利暗暗打量着房间，很符合斯莱特林的风格...暗绿和银灰构成的主色调，奢侈浮夸的风格。  
等等，那是什么？  
一个不符合房间格调的东西，突兀的摆在角落里。  
一台DVD。  
哈利有些惊讶马尔福也会用麻瓜的东西，但他还是忍不住上前观察，这东西德思礼家也有一台，不过他没用过就是了。他有些好奇的点了一下播放键，DVD所连接着的巨大的电视屏幕突然亮起来了。  
屏幕出现了短暂的白色亮光，随后就是一阵鼓弄东西的声响。  
镜头马上就转向了浴室，哈利好奇的继续往下看，他想知道斯莱特林王子的DVD里会有什么，难道会是小黄碟吗？  
哈利笑着摇了摇头，想要爬上马尔福床的大有人在，他又何必委屈自己去看那些个黄色录像呢？  
哈利在心底偷偷的唾弃了自己一下。  
但是接下来的剧情却让他完全淡定不下来。  
他自己从浴室里出来了！？  
哈利看着刚洗完澡的自己，只裹着一块浴巾，他的脸一下子红了起来，他可不记得他有拍过这种录像！？  
可他还是继续看了下去。  
视频里的哈利与摄像机主人的对话让哈利觉得惊奇，他在思考是谁会令他说出“情趣”这个词汇。  
也许他是个斯莱特林...哈利推测到，只有斯莱特林才会一昧的拒绝麻瓜...但很显然视频上的这位斯莱特林已经做出了改变。  
很快，视频里的他自己的表现让接下来的哈利目瞪口呆，他从没想过自己会如此动情的亲吻一个男人！  
哈利看着视频里的自己搂上男人的脖颈，脸红的像一颗熟透了的番茄，他有些气恼的按了暂停键，说实话，他现在怀马尔福叫他来就是为了让他看这个以便于捉弄他！  
哈利有些气鼓鼓的端起了桌上的酒杯，把里面的液体一饮而尽，头有些晕乎乎的，他没想过红酒也会醉人，毕竟以前喝的都是黄油啤酒。  
他怀着好奇的心思再一次打开了视频。  
屏幕里的他还在用那个陌生男人唇齿交缠，就在他们气喘喘的停止时，哈利听到自己说了一句，“去床上。”  
屏幕里的自己把唯一的遮羞布扯下，完整的身躯尽数展现在了镜头前，哈利从没想过自己有一天能够这么“仔细”的观察“自己的”身体。  
陌生男人的话语内容让哈利感到羞耻，“自慰给我看。”哈利呆呆的注视着以自己为主角的色情录像，他的手上下撸动着，指尖不时划过龟头上被刺激出前列腺液的马眼，哈利有些惊恐的发现，视频里的主角可能是真的他自己！  
其实一开始哈利认为是有人偷走了自己的头发，制成了复方汤剂，意图满足自己对救世主变态的想法，可是视频越往后退哈利越觉得不对劲，也许好的复方汤剂可以维持的时间够长，可是他又怎么能把哈利的小动作也模仿的如此惟妙惟肖的呢？哈利想，如果视频里的人真的是我，那我的反应肯地也会如出一辙，世界上最了解自己的只有自己。  
就在哈利走神的想着时，一个人猛然从他身后抱住了他。  
哈利被吓得身体一颤，他惊愕的回头，撞进了一双含着笑的银灰色眸子里。  
“想不到我们的救世主居然会在斯莱特林级长寝室看色情录像？”马尔福趴在他耳边低声说到。  
“这！这是你本来就有的！根本和我没关系！”哈利脸已经羞愤的红了一片，过于白皙的皮肤很容易就染上了害羞的颜色，他半是气恼的瞪着斯莱特林级长“明明是你自己有奇怪的癖好吧？”  
但他又被德拉科低沉的笑声弄得不舒服，“是啊...是我有变态下流的欲望...对着惹人讨厌的波特还能硬的起来...整天怕他被别人抢走只好天天去他面前晃悠...”  
哈利一时间被德拉科的话弄得不知所措了起来。  
“你说什...？！”  
哈利的话没说完，就被德拉科掰过头去狠狠地亲上了，德拉科的舌头在他的嘴里翻搅，哈利从没尝试过这么侵略性的吻，像是要把他拆吃入腹一样！他以前只吻过轻柔的，浅浅的。他不适应极了，他推搡着，用舌头抵住德拉科的攻占，而那灵巧的舌尖仿佛能够避开他的阻挡，把哈利亲吻的喘不过气来。  
最后德拉科和他脸红的分开，嘴角还牵扯出一段银丝，哈利恼羞的抬手抹去，“马尔福你发什么疯！”  
金发斯莱特林假笑了一下，掺杂着怒气，“你愚钝的大脑难道还没发现我喜欢你这个该死的救世主吗？！”  
这下轮到哈利卡壳了“你喜欢我？！”  
男孩难以置信的惊叫到，“那你还一个劲的欺负我？！”  
“只是吸引注意。”  
很快，两个人就沉默下来，哈利诺诺的开口，“我，我也喜欢你。”  
德拉科一把把他搂到怀里，“我早知道了。”  
哈利再次惊讶，“你怎么...”  
“你为什么不把影片看完呢？”  
二人的对话很快就被视频中“渍渍”的水声打断了，视频里的哈利一脸情动的给自己扩张，手指伸到不断张合的后穴中，一下一下缓慢的抽插着，嘴边还时不时泄出两句呻吟。  
德拉科一脸坏笑的解开哈利的外袍，灵巧的手指挑开纽扣，“你不试试吗？波特宝宝？”  
哈利顺势拉开了德拉科的衣服，“你怎么不试试呢？傻白鼬？”  
德拉科压在了哈利身上，“我倒是想。”  
可德拉科没说，他想试的是后面出现的那位。  
“帮我口。”德拉科对哈利挑眉，视频上的哈利正一脸潮红的含着男人粗大的阴茎像是塞不下去，一副吞吃的很辛苦的样子。德拉科的性器也早就立起来了，在很修身的裤子里鼓鼓囊囊的一根，哈利试探着脱下德拉科的裤子，“咱们去床上吧。”德拉科粗喘着说，哈利有些羞涩的点点头，两个人边扯衣服边滚上了床。  
哈利试探性的舔了一下德拉科粗壮的阴茎，他从没干过——他最多只是手淫！而且他也不知道该怎么办，只能一边卖力的含到嘴里一边看视频上怎么做，哈利学着视频里的自己用舌头舔吻过龟头，冠状沟，直到亲吻上德拉科的两个卵蛋。  
德拉科简直要被哈利搞疯了，他的小黑猫小心翼翼的样子已经把他惹得要硬炸了，“含进去。”他听见自己沙哑着嗓子说。  
哈利乖顺的张开殷红的小嘴，把德拉科的性器吞了下去，但过长的性器一下子就顶到了哈利喉口，引起哈利一阵阵干呕，他急忙退出来，看着哈利被呛出眼泪的脸，哈利朝他摇了摇头，表示自己没事，接着又吞了下去，温暖的小嘴包裹着自己的性器...心上人在卖力的给他口交，哈利的头在他的性器上下挪动，模拟性交的姿态，德拉科忍受不了的摩挲着哈利的头发，哈利抬起头想看他，祖母绿的宝石含着泪，一下子就把德拉科拉进了情欲的深渊。  
他不断在哈利口中抽动，温热的口腔仿佛成了他的自慰器，在要射精的一瞬间他把肉棒从哈利口中抽出来，射了哈利一脸，一滴一滴的精液从哈利脸上滴下来。他邪邪的朝哈利笑着，“好吃吗？宝贝？”  
哈利不满的瞪了他一眼，“如果你也想试试嘴巴发麻被捅到嗓子眼的感觉，我实在不介意。”  
视频里的哈利被男人动情的舔弄肉穴，德拉科把哈利压到身下，发现哈利的内裤早就被撑起了一个小帐篷，还隐约泅湿了些许。  
“原来淫荡的哈利会帮人口交就硬了啊。”德拉科戏谑的拉下哈利的内裤，粉白的阴茎在他手中微微发烫，一跳一跳的，德拉科没有像视频上的男人，也就是他自己那样，直接开始舔弄哈利的后穴，而是先一步为哈利含住了性器，该死的，看着波特要高潮的表情，德拉科再一次发现自己又硬了，他一只手帮哈利揉弄阴茎，嘴里还泽泽有声的舔弄着龟头，另一只手却在自己的性器上撸动，哈利的腿动了动，他顺势啃咬上了大腿根上的肌肉，却没想到哈利白嫩的脚丫踩上了他的性器。  
哈利一踩他差点射出来，德拉科猛的把哈利扑在床上，哈利有些委屈的看向德拉科，他都快高潮了，德拉科却忽然停止了动作，他难受的扭了扭身体，“唔...德拉科...你再摸摸我呜...”  
德拉科的眼中仿佛燃起了一簇火焰，他亲吻着哈利的身躯，从喉结到乳头，从肚脐到小腹。  
我的。  
德拉科心想，留下一枚枚印记。  
他再次吃下了哈利的阴茎，他一含进去哈利就射了出来，德拉科一路亲吻到了哈利的后穴，那里是还没有经过人造访的浅粉色，他伸出舌头开始亲吻，哈利被他弄得腰软，“嗯呜...德拉科...别...”肉与肉的交缠让哈利的阴茎再次硬了起来，德拉科却在一昧的照顾他的肉穴，视频里的哈利被舔的嘴里开始说一些荤话。但第一次经历性事的男孩只会呜咽着呻吟。  
这样就很好，德拉科心想。他的哈利·波特，只属于他的哈利·波特。  
想看他被自己弄得一塌糊涂，软绵绵的没有力气与他反驳，伶俐的嘴中甜腻的叫喊出自己的名字，宝石一般的眼中只有自己的样子...  
德拉科的眸色暗了暗，他跪立起来，把哈利的腿架在自己的肩上，哈利的膝弯正好卡在德拉科肩上，德拉科用力把巨大的阴茎一点一点进入那个极乐的地方，哈利的表情在这个视角下一览无余，柔韧性良好的男孩被几乎倒着抬起来，自己也能看到巨大的肉刃是怎么在自己的体内进进出出的，而自己淫荡的穴肉又是怎样去挽留的，哈利闭上眼，却被德拉科逼得再次睁开，对方性感的，被汗湿透了的头发垂下来，不同于平时吹毛求疵的大少爷形象，现在的德拉科却有一种异样的狂野，哈利几乎要看他入迷了，可是德拉科还在他的肉穴里顶弄，像是打桩机一样一下一下把哈顶的往床头上撞，哈利的阴茎也随着德拉科的动作一甩一甩的，他有些崩溃的想去撸动自己已经濒临射精的性器，可是却被德拉科按住了手，“哈利，你不想试试被我肏射的感觉吗？”  
哈利呜咽着求饶，“呜呜...咿！德拉科...让我射..。嗯啊啊啊！顶到了！别！”  
少年的声音带着哭腔，或者说已经哭了，快要绝顶的快感让他臣服于情欲，德拉科极速的在哈利的肉穴里抽插，时不时带出一些汁水，哈利的身体完全被他肏开了，肏熟了，几乎整个穴道都成了德拉科性器的形状，“他是我的。”德拉科满意的想。  
占有欲作祟的情况下，德拉科制止了哈利的动作，他想看哈利为他而射，为他高潮。哈利最后在德拉科顶弄前列腺时攀上了顶峰，因为德拉科抬着他，他的精液全都溅在了自己的胸上，脸上，精瘦的胯不断拍打着柔软的屁股，肉体撞击的声音在房间里越发清晰。  
哈利被干的几乎直不起腰来，初尝情事就被狠狠玩弄，巨大狰狞的肉棒还在他的后穴里塞着，酥酥麻麻的感觉从那里蔓延开来，最终德拉科的精液一股股的喷打在哈利的内壁上，哈利被他放下，少年的身体上已经有了许多红痕，有的是德拉科吮吸的，有的是他用力太大抓出来的，但这样的哈利反而更加让人想...侵犯他。  
视频里的哈利已经开始骑在男人身上不停的抖动，在哈利惊恐的眼光下德拉科把他抱到了自己的肉棒上，哈利没有力气继续这场情事了，他只能放任德拉科把肉棒缓缓的挤入自己的小穴，然后肉穴凭着反应溢出滑腻腻的体液，他抽噎着埋入德拉科怀里，“德拉科，我累了...不做了好不好...”  
德拉科揉捏着他的屁股，亲吻了男孩肉嘟嘟的嘴唇一下，“好，我们把视频看完吧。”  
“可是你的...还在我里面...”  
“那就乖乖含住。”德拉科拍了拍哈利的屁股，有惹来身上人的一阵呜咽。  
视频里的哈利坐在德拉科身上，自己抬起胯然后落下，让被巨大阴茎塞满的肉穴不断吞吐巨物，而另一位主角则是享受的躺靠在床头上，满是爱意的注视着自己辛苦的爱人。  
“好累啊 ...”不知道哈利是对视频里的人形容还是说自己，德拉科不以为意的挑挑眉，“要是换我来他会更肏的更惨。”  
哈利像是被吓到了一样，紧张的看了德拉科一样，穴肉软乎乎的绞住已经半软下来的性器，这下好了，哈利一紧，德拉科又硬了起来。  
哈利讨好的亲了亲德拉科的唇，求饶认输的意味不言而喻，德拉科只好搂着他的腰继续看。  
屏幕里的哈利很快就又被送上了高潮，而视频里的德拉科把镜头放在自己胸膛上，哈利的表情动作无一不展现在他们面前，哈利有些害羞的别过头去，不想看到另一个自己沾满情欲的模样，却被德拉科咬住耳朵，“其实你也很喜欢吧，哈利。”  
哈利正欲反驳，屏幕里的话语打断了他的声音，“亲爱的...我真幸运在曾经的今天遇到你。”  
“啧，我从五年级开始就喜欢你了，而你都没发现。”  
“所以我想把过去的事情打破，哈利，我爱你。”  
“我也是。亲爱的。”

哈利目瞪口呆的看着视频里再次交缠起来的两人，视频已经到了末尾，哈利有些僵硬的回头，“这就是你怎么知道我喜欢你的方法？！”  
“嗯哼。”德拉科挑眉，“我看这张光盘本来应该是给你的...不过我先享用了你也不介意吧。”  
哈利心说要是到了我手里我肯定得先毁尸后灭迹，一点痕迹都不能留下...  
德拉科把他往怀里带了带，“好了...中场休息结束，开始下半场。”  
“唔？！”


End file.
